Fullmetal Halloween
by Knight Of Loki
Summary: Winrys throwing a suprise halloween party. Ed and Al, with there bodys back, are invited. What are Ed and Winry to do on such a nice night?


Winry sighed looking out the window. She was, for the first time, throwing a small Halloween party. There was nothing better to do in this small cozy town anyway. She had invited Ed and Al to join her because they were, and always would be, her closest friends. Though she had come to think of Ed as someone she felt much closer too. She loved him. Yes she could admit it. But how did he feel about her? Did he like some Central girl or someone whom he had met on his journey? She remembered Ed coming home and talking about a girl. What was her name? Rose? Yes that was it Rose!

A knock on the door pulled Winry out of her thoughts. Who could be here at one in the morning? She through on her thin robe to conceal her night-dress. When that was on she went down and cracked the door open. A drenched Ed and Al stood there. Yes they had gotten there body's back. And, from what she heard, Mustang had gotten his eye sight back.

"Ed, Al? What are you doing here?"she questioned.

"Well for one, trying to get out of the rain,"Ed looked at her with a 'duh' look.

"Then maybe you should come in,"she opened the door wider. The boys quickly ran in and put there suit cases down.

"Ah that's much better,"they streched."Those cases are kind of heavy."

Winry went over and experimentally picked it up. She barely got it an inch off the ground before having to drop it again.

"What do you have in there bricks?!"she barked.

Ed grinned,"Maybe."

"He doesnt have bricks in there,"Al explained."He has yo-"

Ed slapped a hand over his mouth."Shut up!"

"Oh come on Ed tell me!"Winry pouted trying to look cute. Well it didn't work. At least it didn't look like it. The only thing he had on was a blush as he walked away.

A light went off in Winrys head as she noticed something diffrent."Wow Ed! Youve gotten really tall!" She ran up to him standing on her tippy toes trying to look at his eyes.

"Really? I havent noticed,"he looked down at her."Hey your right. But now you can't call me short, can you, huh shorty?"he joked.

"Oh shut up! Like Id care!"she turned around blushing. She had always said she liked taller men, but this was ridiculous! He was at least a head taller than her!"Come on I'll take you to your room,"she walked up to a door on the second floor."Here, hurry and get changed. I'll heat up some food,"she walked down stairs.

"Why wont you tell her you have her automail and a picture of her?"Al asked going to his own bed and putting his new clothes in his new dresser.

"She doesnt like me like that! She probably likes a nice boy around here. One that's reliable. That's there for her. One that I'm not,"he turned away hating to admit that he wasnt the one what could take care of her the best. He loved her but if she loved someone else he would let her go.

"She does like you,"Al broke the silence.

"How would you know?"Ed asked.

"Me and Granny used to talk when Winry would fix your automail. Granny would listen to her talk about you all the time. She also snuck her diary at one point in time. The only thing she would write about was you when you came home,"Al explained flopping on his bed."Wow Id forgotten what it felt like to sleep in a bed."

"Yeah well your going to have to wait. Wins going to make us some food,"Al rolled his eyes and followed Ed down the stairs. Winry was down their heating up two bowls of stew.

"Yes my favorite!"Ed ran over and started eating. After a moment he dropped the down."Fot! Fot! Fot!"he yelled.

"Thats what you get Ed! The food was still hot stupid!"Winry shook her head as Ed ran to the sink to sooth his burnt tongue.

"Tho knew the thoup wasth hoth?"he mumbled holding out his tongue.

"Wow this is good!"they turned to see Al eating his own bowl of food.

"Is it really? This was my first time making it. Granny said it was good too but she's my Granny so she'll tell me when my crappiest foods taste like they came from heaven,"Winry smiled.

Ed glared at Al.'Stupid brother always has to kiss up,'he thought. But then sighed. His brother wasnt kissing up to anyone. This was just the first time he's tasted food for a long time.

After Ed and Al had eaten they started talking to Winry.

"How long til' halloween?"Al asked.

"Its tomorrow. You got here just in time,"Winry responded.

"How many people are coming to your party?"Ed questioned.

"I don't know. Its been popular around the teens though. And there are no parents allowed,"she smiled.

"Then weres Granny going to stay?"Al asked worried about her.

"Shes going to stay with a friend in town, so don't worry. I also got the number just in case of an emergency,"she held up the paper with numbers on it.

Suddenly Al yawned.

"Looks like someones getting tired,"Winry commented.

"Yeah I havent got the whole 'body needs to sleep for so long' thing down. I'm used to staying up all night,"he laughed it off.

"I'm getting tired too so lets head up. You comin'?"Winry looked at Ed. He stood in front of her with his hand out.

"Oh yeah sure,"she grabbed his hand and was pulled up. Ed and Winry stood chest to chest looking into each others eyes.

"Guys?"Al broke their trance on each other.

"Oh um yeah let's go,"Ed blushed walking up stairs."See you tomorrow Win,"he called back.

Winry smiled. He was so cute sometimes.

~~~Halloween party!~~~

Ed tried to move around all the teens dancing to go sit down. Yes the party had started and, to say the least, it was jumping. There was at leat 70 maybe 80 teens in the small house.

"Oh my god Ed!"Winry came up to him.

"Yeah?"

"Theres people grinding against each other on the table! And in the living room!"she was flushed bright red.

He sighed,"I'll take care of it,"he went and stood on the coffee table."Hey listen up! If there's any kids who wants to do it then head out into next to the lake. No one can hear you there,"he yelled.

At that 3 or 4 couples had disappeared.

"There happy?"Ed asked getting off the table.

"Ed look what you did! I can't beleave you! Your always doing this!"she looked angry."You idiot!"she ran up stairs.

Ed stood there surprised. What had he done? He claimed the stairs to go to Winrys room. She was laying in her bed crying silently. Ed went over to her and rubbed her back.

"Winry are you ok?"he pulled her into his lap.

"No you're an idiot! I hate you you idiot!"she clung to him. Holding him for dear life.

"What did I do?"he lifted her chin so they looked into each others eyes.

"You always think with your head. What do you think the teens will do now?"she asked.

"Have a good time,"he smiled.

Winry looked at him and blushed."Are you a virgin?"

Ed looked down at her blushing furiously."Why would you ask that?"

"Well you said a good time,"she watched him.

"I heard it from some other guys that I know. Like Mustang and the others. They said sex was good,"he couldn't look her in the eye.

"What about Rose?"she looked down.

"Rose is a friend. She had a boyfriend any way. Winry, the only person I would ever think of or do anything like that to is you. I love you Winry,"she gasped looking into his eyes."Im sorry, I know you dont-"

She grabbed his face kissing him deeply."Ed, I love you too,"she kissed him again. He laid her back on the bed and rubbed his hands on her sides. She moaned and kissed him deeper. His hands slid up and brushed under her breasts. He suddenly broke off her and got up. Winry looked at him hurt and confused.

"Dont worry Ill come back,"he kissed her and went to the door. She gasped as she realised that the door was wide open. Anyone could see them. She blushed knowing what he was doing. Ed went closed the door and locked it. "Now lets continue,"he went and crawled on top of her.

She tugged at his shirt. He smirked and pulled it off before pulling hers off. She looked at him with wide eyes.

"Your beautiful,"he leaned down and kissed her breast. She blushed bright red and gasped at the sudden pleasure that shot straight to her lower regions. She wiggled and squirmed around. Ed placed a hand on her hip and pushed her down.

"Stop moving, you making it harder to work,"he kissed her and moved down. Reaching around he unclasped her bra. Her breasts fell out jiggling as they did so. He slid the bra down her arms and dropped it on the floor. Ed looked at her breasts. They were full and ripe. Suddenly two arms came up to block his view.

"Winry, don't hide yourself. You beautiful, absolutely lovely,"he took a nipple in his mouth and sucked. Winry gasped and arched into him. His hands ran down her hips and to her most privet area.

Winry was in pure bliss. The man she loved was touching her in the way she dreamed. Suddenly there was something warm in side of her.

"E-Ed!"she gasped bucking into him. Ed pushed his fingers into her again and again. Winrys hands gripped on to his shoulders. Her nails were digging into his back. There were red lines on his back. None were deep enough to cause him to bleed though.

Winry started to feel a coiling in her lower regions. She didn't know what it was she only knew that it was going to be good.

"Please Ed please,"she begged. Ed worked faster. Winrys eyes went wide as she screamed in pleasure. She came, her juices spilling all over his hand. Ed removed his hand and licked the juices off. Winry blushed and pulled him down to kiss him. She tasted herself on him.

"Ed, I want you. Will you give yourself to me?"she asked.

Ed smiled,"For you Winry anything,"he took off the rest of his clothes and hers. Dumping them on the floor he placed himself at her entrance."You ready?"

She nodded and he gently pushed in. She gasped in pain. It hurt. It felt like she was being ripped in half. Ed noticed the pain on her face and held still. After a few minutes she rolled her hips. She gasped in pleasure. This felt much better than before.

Ed put his hand on her hip and pushed her down again. He was taking control. He thrust into her slowly. But as things got heated. He went faster and faster. Suddenly Winry clamped down on him.

"Ed!"

"Winry!"

They came together coating each other with their love juices. Ed fell on top of her as they caught their breath. After a moment he pulled out and fell next to her.

"I never knew,"she panted.

"Knew what?"

"You were a screamer."


End file.
